The First Date
by TayNeyNey
Summary: Companion to Ink. Just a little one shot into Draco and Ginny's life and relationship after Ink. Ginny wants to go out on a date in public, but what will that be like? And what will it show about their relationship? Rated just to be safe.


(A/N: So I was going through the reviews for my story Ink the other day to get inspiration for a new story, and this happened. It was not my intention but I liked it too much to not share. Hope you enjoy a look into Ginny and Draco's relationship. You can thank Nutmeg44 for the review that gave me the inspiration! And, like always, thanks for reading!)

"This is weird," Ginny nearly hissed it into Draco's ear in an attempt to not draw any more attention to them. They certainly didn't need it. After all, almost the entire restaurant was already staring. "Everyone is staring." Her eyes darted around in dismay, trying to avoid eye contact while searching for exits.

"Well people are going to stare when you look as though you've been kidnapped," Draco was reading his menu casually, as though the staring didn't bother him. And Ginny didn't think it did. In fact, he was practically smirking down at his menu, completely at ease and unruffled in his fancy suit while she sat here fidgeting in her expensive dress. It wasn't fair; it was maddening.

Her eyes narrowing, Ginny leaned closer and punched him in the arm – hard.

"Ow," he dropped the menu with a clatter to rub at his arm, but even still, he was practically laughing. "Well that's certainly not going to help. Now they probably do think I've kidnapped you. Careful, or they might send Auror Potter to save you."

"Shut up," Ginny did hiss this time, trying her damnedest not to crack a smile. She didn't want to smile, not when they were in a fancy restaurant where the cheapest item cost more than she was paid for her writing, not when half of the restaurant was staring at them.

Draco laughed, long and loud, and Ginny nearly flinched, truly acting like a kidnapped victim when even more heads swiveled towards them. "Calm down, Weasley," Draco leaned forward when he noticed her flinch, his grey eyes still warm from laughter as he gazed at her. "You act as though you didn't want to go out, when I distinctly remember you suggesting this date."

Ginny scowled because he was right. She had suggested they go out on a public date, but this was not what she had expected.

It had been two months since the story first broke. Ginny Weasley leaving the famous Harry Potter, people were scandalized, flabbergasted, astonished. Ginny couldn't count how many people came up to her and asked what she was thinking, some of them complete strangers. Harry Potter was the savoir of the wizarding world, didn't she know?

It took every bit of restraint Ginny had – which was admittedly not a lot – to keep from snapping at these people. And still every time she was asked why she did it, why she left him, Ginny was tempted to tell people the truth, but she didn't. She didn't want people to think she hated Harry now, that he had been cruel or mean to her. He hadn't, and despite everything, Ginny wanted to remain friends with him still.

Not that that was going to happen after the story with Draco had broken.

True to his temper, Ron had told a reporter about her and Draco, and while her mother had talked him down, gotten him to retract his statement, the story still ran. It hit the pages of the Daily Prophet two weeks after her break up with Harry, with pictures to back it up.

They hadn't been particularly damning pictures in Ginny's opinion, just her and Draco walking with their arms intertwined, but it had been enough. After that, even some of Ginny's old friends from school had something to say about her break up with Harry where previously they had held their tongues. To say it hadn't hurt Ginny would be a lie, but surprisingly, Blaise had had the best advice.

'Screw 'em, love,' he had slurred out one night when Draco and Ginny were over to drink with their two best friends. 'Screw 'em all.' Draco laughed, but Luna nodded sagely along, and Ginny had taken the advice to heart.

And that had helped.

Ginny was not ashamed of her relationship with Draco, not in front of anyone, even her more irate family members (though as a whole they had taken it pretty well – George the most surprisingly of all). But still, she and Draco had made the decision to be private these first two months, to continue their relationship in much the same way they had always done it. After all, the relationship had still been new, fresh and fragile, and, if Ginny was being honest, they hadn't much left the bedroom at first.

But the relationship wasn't new. Baptized with the first serious fight two weeks prior, Ginny was sure that this would last. And that was when she got the brilliant idea to go out on a public date.

Everyone knew of her relationship with Draco, but no one had truly seen it, and Ginny guessed the saying 'seeing is believing' still held true. For everyone in this restaurant looked like they had not believed it until now, looking at her and Draco sitting together on one side of a booth.

Draco laughed again and then leaned close to nuzzle against her face, causing a few scandalized gasps from the onlookers, which of course he didn't notice but Ginny did. "That's your 'Draco-is-right' scowl, love, and it's still my favorite facial expression, right behind that one you make when we're in my bed and I…"

"Draco!" Ginny cut him off abruptly, heat warming her cheeks and her gut simultaneously. She shoved him playfully, alarmed but amused as well. "We're in public."

Draco sighed but took the hint and leaned away. "And as I said, your idea…"

And he hadn't wanted to do it, Ginny finished his sentence in her mind. He had a point, again. Draco hadn't wanted to go public yet, hadn't felt the need, and Ginny could understand that. Why mess with a good thing? Except, she wanted to make sure this relationship would work, really work, outside of Draco's home, outside of his bed. They would have to go out into public eventually, and Ginny had wanted to go out on a date, a real date.

It had taken some persuading on her part for Draco to agree. Ginny's blush deepened, thinking about what exactly that persuasion entailed. His mouth had been rather occupied, busy at her neck, and her hands had been rather occupied as well, but it had gotten her what she wanted, on both counts actually.

"You're thinking of something dirty," Draco commented absently from beside her, once again studying his menu.

Ginny punched him again, but couldn't resist asking, "How?" It was like a bloody sixth sense with him. He always knew when her thoughts took a turn toward the mature, and he was always more than willing to help her.

Draco smirked, still not looking up. "Your face is red, and I can practically feel the heat you're giving off. No wonder you didn't want Luna and Blaise to come along."

Ginny ignored his smug tone and fidgeted beside him. He had suggested bringing Luna and Blaise along to make it a double date, and possibly take some of the pressure off of them, but Ginny had refused. It was a test for her, to see if she could do this, and right now, she was failing.

"Have you made your decisions?" the waiter appeared, seemingly out of nowhere and Ginny jumped. "Pardon madam," the waiter looked at her worryingly.

Ginny struggled with something to say, aware the entire time of the eyes bearing down on them, but her mind was drawing a blank. The waiter looked genuinely frightened for her, confirming her suspicions on how the public viewed her and Draco. As if hearing her thoughts, next to her Draco sighed.

He laid a hand on her knee and set his menu down. "Don't worry about her," he gave the waiter a saccharine smile and suddenly his hand was sliding up Ginny's leg, causing her to suck in a shocked gasp of air. "She's a bit nervous this evening."

The waiter looked truly alarmed now, and Ginny couldn't stop the rush of color to her face. "Madam?"

"I'm fine," Ginny gasped out, forcing her thighs together as Draco's hand slid farther to stop its progression. His fingers wiggled against her skin and she had to repress a shudder. "Fine," she repeated, steadfastly refusing to look at Draco.

The waiter did not look as though he believed that, but nonetheless he dropped it. "Orders then?"

Ginny hadn't even looked at the menu, but before she had time to panic, Draco was speaking again. "We'll both have the lobster, steamed, with extra butter for her. The house vegetable for a side and dinner rolls."

The waiter looked to Ginny, who just nodded her head, mind still focused on Draco's treacherous fingers which were now tapping out a rhythm against her inner thigh. "Of course, sir," the waiter bowed, "and a refill on the wine?"

"Sure," Draco's smile was all teeth as the waiter leaned over the table, and Ginny realized what he was going to do a second too late. With perfect timing, Draco slid his hand out from under Ginny's dress, right as the waiter glanced to the side. Ginny half-hoped he hadn't noticed, that was until his face turned as red as her hair. And then she just sighed, tempted to bury her head in her hands.

"I…is there anything else," the waiter stammered, straightening quickly and nearly spilling the wine he was holding.

"No that'll be all I think. Ginny?" Draco turned to her, his face the picture of innocence.

She glared back. "No, thank you."

The waiter nearly ran away, back to the kitchen to no doubt tell the entire kitchen staff about what he had just witnessed – or thought he had witnessed.

As soon as he was a few feet away, Ginny rounded on Draco, reaching automatically to punch him again. Unsurprisingly, he captured her fist and quickly intertwined their fingers, disarming her.

"Yes?" his voice dripped honey and his eyes were sinfully warm. His pupils dilated as Ginny watched and she had to gulp a few times to clear her throat.

"Damn it, Draco," her voice was breathier than she would have liked, but damned if she could help it. "Was that necessary?"

"Probably not," Draco brought her knuckles up to his lips and brushed her hand against them, back and forth, in a hypnotizing rhythm that had Ginny squirming. "But it was certainly fun."

"Fun, right," Ginny's tone contained just the right amount of sarcasm.

"Mad at me?" Draco quirked an eyebrow. "You certainly don't look mad."

Ginny tore her hand out of his grip and raised her own eyebrow. "And I wonder why that is? Couldn't have anything to do with what you're doing, could it?"

Draco laughed, but it was barely amused, more a release of air. "I'm sorry," his eyes were sincere this time as he met her gaze. "But, despite how calm I appear, I dislike this staring as much as you do."

"You do?" Ginny was shocked, not only that Draco was willingly admitting his feelings when she normally had to rip them out of him, but that the staring bothered him. He was Draco Malfoy, master of being stared at.

Absentmindedly, Draco took a lock of her hair and began twirling it around his finger, gazing out around the dining room. "Look at them," he jutted his chin at the couple closest to them, blatantly staring. When he coldly met their gaze, the woman jumped and they both hurried to look down at their own table. Ginny frowned. "They're all watching us, wondering how I tricked you here. Wondering why a girl like you is bothering," Draco's voice was quiet, subdued as he continued, "I often wonder the same."

Ginny's heart nearly stopped as her mind whispered, _oh. _So this was why Draco didn't want to go out into public. He didn't like knowing what they were thinking, all these people, and Ginny couldn't deny that they were probably thinking what he thought they were. But it didn't matter to her, what they thought, she realized. She loved Draco, more than she had realized two months ago, and despite what he may think in his dark moments, he deserved her, and more as far as she was concerned. It nearly made her smile, the realization that he could lose his confidence because of what other people thought. It certainly made him more human.

"Hey," Ginny lifted his chin with one finger, turning his face. His eyes still contained a shadow, and Ginny determined to erase it, completely. Without another thought, she darted forward and pressed her lips against his, deepening the kiss when his lips automatically opened. It wasn't a chaste kiss by any means, with Ginny having to remind herself that they were in fact in public when Draco's hands tangled in her hair. Still, it was a few moments later that she finally pulled away, licking her lips subconsciously.

Draco's eyes were dancing, his lips quirking into a smile as his hands loosened from her hair, retaining the single curl he had been wrapping around his finger. "And what was that for?"

Ginny smiled. "For reminding me why I fell in love with you in the first place."

Draco hummed, pleased no doubt at her saying she loved him out loud and in public, with little care for who overheard. "Not embarrassed of me then?"

"I was never embarrassed of you," Ginny instantly defended herself. "I was just nervous, afraid that our lives would be too difficult like this and that we'd decide it wasn't worth it."

Draco dropped the strand of hair and grabbed Ginny's face, gently cupping it as he looked into her eyes. "You will always be worth it Ginny Weasley."

Ginny placed her hands over his and returned his gentle smile, perfectly aware that they were being stared at now and perfectly content with the picture they were presenting. They were just two people in love, and if anyone, anywhere, thought differently, well, then they were blind. She didn't know how she could make it more obvious that she loved this man, for all his flaws, for his entire past, and for the future they had.

"So I don't have to stand on a table and proclaim my love for you to this restaurant?" she teased.

The comment earned her a full smile from Draco, who leaned forward to touch their noses together. "As entertaining as that would be, I think you should save your voice."

Ginny titled her head to the side, confused. "For what?"

"For when I make you scream my name tonight."

Ginny gasped and then laughed. "Draco Malfoy, you better watch your confidence." But she didn't move away from him, staring into his eyes and noting all the flecks of lighter silver as he laughed with her. "What in the name of Merlin made you say a thing like that?" Not that she didn't appreciate the statement, she did for the way it made her stomach twist and her heart race, but Draco had never been one for dirty talk.

"The fact that the waiter is standing right behind you."

Her eyes widening in fear, Ginny whipped around to see, sure enough, the waiter, looking both gobsmacked and uncomfortable. She turned back to Draco, again half amused and half angry, but he had his hands up, pleadingly.

"Don't hit me again, Gin, you know that was funny."

And it had been, Ginny could admit as she dropped her hand, releasing a loud laugh. She couldn't help it. She had wanted a nice normal date, in a nice normal restaurant. Instead she had gotten a fancy date with a fancy dress in a fancy restaurant. She had wanted the public to accept them. Instead she had found that the public stared. But none of that mattered.

She had found that Draco didn't care, that he loved her, and that she loved him. She had found that, despite this and despite everything else that may come their way, she and Draco would last. Because she wanted this love to last, and because he did. Because they absolutely loved each other.

So, ignoring the poor waiter, ignoring everyone but the man in front of her, Ginny leaned forward one last time and pressed a chaste kiss to her boyfriend's mouth.

"So I don't get hit?" Draco teased when she drew back.

Ginny stood quickly, headless of the waiter who hastily moved to the side. "Not quite yet. But you might still."

"Oh?" Draco also stood shrugging on his own coat as Ginny did the same. "And why's that?"

Ginny stepped closer, fully aware they now held every eye in the house, and knowing that half of them could probably hear her, and being grateful of that fact, as she answered, "Well I'll have to hit you, if you don't make good on your promise to make me scream your name tonight."

The effect was instantaneous. Gasps around the restaurant, the waiter stumbling back, and what sounded suspiciously like a tray clattering to the ground. But Ginny cared little about any of that. She was too caught up watching the effect on Draco. His pupils dilated, his lips fell open to release a ragged breath of air, and his hands automatically, possessively, gripped her waist, crushing her closer.

"I love you, woman," Draco breathed into her ear, causing Ginny's body to race with excitement. "Have I told you that?"

"Yes," Ginny breathed back, eyes twinkling and heart happy. "Now show me."

The couple raced out of the restaurant, the man, one Draco Malfoy, barely remembering to throw some cash down onto the table.

The couples they left behind broke into excited whispers once they were gone, and anyone who walked into the kitchen that night, was bound to hear of what the waiter of that booth had both seen and overheard. The manager had gossip for his wife, and the head chef had news to report to the prophet for a pretty penny. The couple they passed outside had news to share, news of the blonde man sweeping the red-headed woman up into his arms and them both laughing as they disapparated away.

But what everyone in that restaurant, especially the couple, agreed on one thing. That man and that woman had undoubtedly and completely loved each other. And they would continue to love each other for the rest of their lives.

(A/N: well that's what I've got for you guys. Hope you enjoyed it! I'm not entirely sure I stayed true to their characterization in Ink, but I think I did a decent job. Let me know what you thought, so I can determine if I want to continue dabbling with random scenes based off of Ink. Thanks again for reading!)


End file.
